An Oath
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Fic based on Hachiko's true tale about Koromaru. P3P.


**PERSONA3 PORTABLE and Characters © ATLUS**

**Hachiko © INFERNO production, Stage 6 Films In associations With Opperman Viner Chrystyn Entertainment

* * *

**

"Ayo, Koro-chan, tangkap!"

"Guuk, guk!"

Terkadang Koromaru berpikir seperti ini: perasaan aneh apa ini?

Anjing Akita berwarna putih itu berlari dan memungut tulang mainan yang dilemparkan majikan perempuannya. Minako hampir selalu menghabiskan waktu sore harinya yang lengang bersama dengan Koromaru. Dari bermain lempar tangkap bahkan sampai balap lari menuju kuil. Itu bukanlah pekerjaan anak SMA, tentu saja. Terlebih lagi karena dia perempuan.

Untuk siswi SMA seumurannya, Minako adalah gadis yang sungguh-sungguh terbuka dan berjiwa bebas. Sifatnya yang riang tidak hanya menarik hati orang-orang disekitarnya, bahkan anjing seperti Koromaru pun begitu tertarik pada gadis bermata rubi tersebut.

"Wah, Koromaru sudah mau bermain lempar tangkap?" si kecil Ken yang baru sepulang sekolah terperangah melihat Koromaru dan Minako sedang menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan begitu menyenangkan. "Guk, guk!" sambut Koromaru, berlari ke arah Ken, melompat, dan menjilati pipi si pemuda kecil tersebut. Minako berjalan ke arah Ken, dan tersenyum padanya: Selamat datang.

"Hmm, aku masih ingat bagaimana saat Minako-san mengajak Koromaru bermain lempar tangkap beberapa bulan yang lalu..."

Ken berjalan di koridor ruang tengah asrama, berpikir layaknya orang dewasa. Ingatannya berputar menuju akhir musim panas beberapa bulan yang lalu. Malam itu, Minako datang membawa mainan kecil berbentuk tulang. Niatnya, ia hendak bermain dengan Koromaru. Tapi, yang diberikan anjing putih itu hanyalah ekspresi acuh tak acuh. Saat itu, junpei memberi tahu gadis tersebut kalau Koromaru biasanya tidak bermain dengan mainan-mainan sebelumnya. 'he...?' hanya itu yang diberikan Minako mendengar kebiasaan Koromaru yang tidak senang menghabiskan waktu layaknya anjing pada umumnya.

Setiap hari Koromaru selalu menatap Minako dengan tatapan lembutnya. Baru kali ini aku merasa begitu nyaman di dekat manusia selain bersama mendiang kepala kuil dan Shinjiro, batinnya. Saat itulah, Minako langsung memeluk tubuh berbulu hangat milik Koromaru. Selalu begitu setiap harinya.

"Koro-chan, aaaa..."

"Auf, auuf..."

"Hahaha, lihat itu." Junpei duduk di sofa ruang tengah, setelah masuk dari pintu utama asrama. "Manisnya..." sahut Fuuka.

"Minako sudah seperti majikan aslinya, ya?" potong Yukari, ikut duduk bersama dua temannya itu.

Melihat wajah gadis pemimpin mereka yang begitu gembira, tiba-tiba Fuuka teringat akan satu hal. "...Aku masih tidak bisa lupa... saat pertama kali Minako-chan menyuapi makanan Koromaru."

Perkataan Fuuka begitu menarik perhatian Junpei dan Yukari. Dua orang itu saling tatap, dibalas sebuah angkat bahu oleh Junpei. "...Kami tidak tahu. Memangnya ada apa, Fuuka-tan?" tanya si pemuda berjanggut tipis.

Fuuka mulai bercerita. Masih teringat dengan baik, hari itu adalah hari ketiga bergabungnya kembali Shinjiro ke SEES. Sore itu Shinjiro membawakan Koromaru sekotak makanan anjing yang biasa dibelikan si pemuda sebelumnya. Saat Shinjiro pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan sekotak susu di kulkas, Minako masuk dari pintu utama asrama. Di dekat televisi, dia melihat Koromaru sedang menonton acara memasak favorit Shinjiro. Di samping si anjing, ia melihat sekotak Pedigree spesial milik Koromaru. Dengan riang si gadis melangkah, dan membukakan kotak makanan tersebut lalu mengambil satu keping daging yang dikeraskan tersebut. "Aaa, Koro-chan..."

Fuuka yang duduk di sofa tanpa sengaja melihat Koromaru yang menggigit jari-jari mulus Minako. Mendengar pekikan pelan si gadis bermata rubi, Shinjiro dengan segera berlari dari dapur dan bertanya ada apa pada mereka bertiga. Begitu mengetahui alasannya, Shinjiro tidak bisa menahan amarahnya pada si anjing Akita. Malam itu, sebagai hukuman Koromaru tidak mendapatkan jatah makan.

"Hanya pada saat itulah, aku melihat ekspresi kemarahan Shinjiro-san yang benar-benar menyeramkan..." usai penjelasan Fuuka. "...Yaah, Shinjiro-san memang seperti itu." sahut Junpei. "Lalu bagaimana setelah itu, Fuuka?" Yukari semakin penasaran nampaknya.

Fuuka mengangguk. "Sore besoknya, aku melihat Shinjiro-san membawa Koro-chan ke lantai tiga untuk menemui Minako-chan di kamarnya." jelas Fuuka. "Aku memperhatikan ekspresi bersalah yang diberikan Koro-chan saat itu. Dia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya."

"Minako-chan juga tidak marah sama sekali. Bahkan, ia meminta maaf kalau sudah mengganggu Koro-chan kemarin." lanjut penjelasan Fuuka. "Setelah itu Koromaru menggeleng, dan menjilat pipi Minako-chan yang rambutnya sudah tergerai bebas. Lalu Minako-chan memeluknya..."

"Mungkin di sanalah saat-saat pertama Koromaru menjadi semakin akrab dengan Minako, ya?" tanya Yukari. "Hehe, aku jadi terharu..." sahut Junpei, melap sedikit air matanya.

Aku hanya ingin menjagamu. Seandainya aku bisa mengatakannya langsung padamu. Seandainya geraman yang kuberikan ini dapat kau mengerti: hidupku sekarang hanyalah untuk melindungimu.

"Melindungi... Minako-san...?"

"Guk, guuk..."

"Itu menjadi tujuanmu sekarang...?"

"Guk!"

"...B-begitu mulia, Koromaru-san." jawab Aigis, tersenyum lembut. "Aku suka dengan ketetapan hatimu."

Koromaru balas mengangguk. Aigis yang berjongkok di depan Koromaru memegang kedua bahu anjing Akita tersebut. "Koromaru-san, impianku juga sama denganmu. Kalau tubuh ini punya jiwa, semuanya pasti akan kutumpahkan hanya untuk melindungi Minako-san."

Mata Koromaru semakin membara penuh api. Dia semakin yakin, karena bertemu seseorang yang memiliki tujuan serupa dengannya. "Tapi, aku juga akan melindungimu, Koromaru-san."

"Kuuung?" anjing itu memiringka kepalanya, mengapa begitu? tanyanya.

"Tentu saja karena kita sahabat. Dan sahabat harus saling menjaga. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu, Minako-san pasti akan sangat sedih dan kecewa." jawab Aigis, semakin memberikan ekspresi pada wajahnya.

"...Guk... guk, guk...!"

"K-kau juga? kau akan melindungiku juga?" kejut Aigis. "Te-terima kasih. Aku semakin memiliki alasan untuk tetap hidup, Koromaru-san... mari, kita berjuang bersama-sama untuk menjaga seseorang yang begitu kita sayangi."

Janji lelaki tak bisa diingkari. Sekali berjanji, lelaki akan selalu menjaganya, meskipun nyawa taruhannya. Tapi, aku tak sempat melakukannya. Kau terus menjagaku, kau terus membantuku. Kau begitu mulia, dan bersinar. Terlebih lagi, kau rela berkorban demi kami semua.

"Akihiko, mana Koromaru?"

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu menggerakkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum dengan hangat di sisi jendela. "Ada apa?" tanya mitsuru, bingung.

"Sebentar lagi," ucap Akihiko. "...Apa?" sahut wanita berambut merah tua itu.

"Koro-chan!"

"Guuk, guk guk!" Koromaru berlari mengejar Minako yang melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan. Anjing tersebut melompat dan menjilat sisi pipi si gadis. Mereka berdua nampak begitu riang dan bahagia.

"Ooh..." Mitsuru yang melihat hal tersebut kehilangan kata-kata. "...Terus seperti ini dari awal Desember yang lalu, Mitsuru." ujar Akihiko. "Betapa eratnya... ikatan mereka sekarang. Shinji... pasti bahagia melihat dari atas sana."

"...Pasti, Akihiko. Itu pasti." Mitsuru memangkukan kedua lengannya, memberika senyuman yang hangat kepada dua sahabatnya di luar sana.

"Bagi koromaru, Shinji bagaikan pengganti dari tuannya yang sudah berpulang..." mulai Akihiko. "Tapi sekarang, Shinji bahkan dapat menitipkan seseorang yang penting baginya kepada Koromaru. Entah untuk alasan tersebut atau bukan, aku semakin yakin kalau ikatan takdir itu benar-benar mutlak adanya."

"...Kita harus menang besok. Harus." ujar Mitsuru, penuh dengan keyakinan yang tak tergoyahkan.

"Ya. Itu pasti."

Besok adalah hari dimana semuanya ditentukan. Kami harus menang. Minako harus menang. aku ahrus melindunginya walaupun nyawaku harus melayang. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia berkorban lebih banyak lagi. Aku akan menunjukkan padanya, betapa pentingnya dirinya bagiku yang sekarang.

Seluruh makhluk boleh berharap. Manusia, hewan, tumbuhan, bahkan sampai serangga dan organisme terkecil tanpa larangan. Namun, mereka tak bisa menentukannya. Tetaplah, keberadaan yang lebih tinggi yang menentukan segalanya.

Hari itu, ia menghilang. Meninggalkan orang-orang yang begitu ia sayangi, dan yang sangat menyayangi dirinya. Demi mereka ia berkorban, demi mereka ia dapat terus maju, dan berkat mereka semua ia berhasil menuntaskan takdirnya. Takdir yang ia pilih sesuka lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Mereka semua berkabung—sungguh berduka. Namun, tidak untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ingatan mereka terhapus secara perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit kejahatan takdir mengikis memori yang sudah mereka ukir dengan kebahagiaan, rasa sayang, tangisan, perselisihan, dan kehangatan. Nama Minako terkikis sedikit demi sedikit menjadi abu. Nama Minako menghilang menjadi debu di udara, terbawa angin dan menghilang.

**XXX**

Maret, 5 2010.

"Koro-chan...!" anjing putih itu tersentak dan terjaga. "Sedang apa tiduran di tengah jalanan. kau bisa tertabrak nanti..." seorang ibu tengah baya membujuk si anjing Akita untuk meminggir ke trotoar. Tapi Koromaru tak mau bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia bersikeras kembali ke tempatnya semula. Entah kenapa dia berkepala batu, dia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya. Dia hanya memiliki firasat, bahwa disinilah tempatnya harus menunggu.

Menunggu? tapi, menunggu apa? dia tahu majikannya si kepala kuil sudah tiada, jadi... selama ini dia menunggu siapa? seseorang yang penting untuknya, 'kah? dia tidak tahu. Para murid di dalampun tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka semua memang tidak begitu akrab satu sama lainnya lagipula.

Orang yang disayang akan menghampirinya di sini, pikiran itu mendatanginya perlahan. Pada hari 'itu' ia yang dikasihi akan kembali, itu pasti, ia pasti kembali.

Lolongan perih di gemakannya ke langit malam. Suara yang begitu menyakitkan, selayak ditusuk ribuan jarum itu disambut lolongan lainnya di kejauhan. Ini menyedihkan, batin si Akita berwarna putih. Apa yang sebenarnya kutunggu selama ini. Dia tak berniat menyingkir dari sini. Dia berharap di kejauhan di sana itu siluet seseorang yang familiar akan menghampirinya. Sosok yang ramah, periang, sosok yang begitu ia sukai.

Mata merah yang begitu berbinar. Mata merah yang serupa dengan miliknya. Mata di mana mereka saling bercermin satu sama lainnya dulu.

Dia semakin ingat, ingatan yang tadinya kabur mulai menghampirinya. Gadis itu... orang itu adalah seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang periang. Sosok itulah yang dirindukan si anjing. sosok itulah yang membuatnya terus menunggu di sini sejak dulu. Ia yang begitu dia sayangi. Minako... Minako Arisato.

Satu lagi lolongan menyakitkan itu dikeluarkannya, menusuk bulan mengajaknya berbagi rasa sakit yang sama. Tak bisa berhenti, Akita putih itu meneteskan air matanya dengan deras. Mata merah darahnya bergelombang dengan rasa perih dan kerinduan, penyesalan dan rasa bersalah.

Dia berjanji untuk melindunginya sampai titik darah penghabisan. Tapi apa? sekali lagi... untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Minako melindungi mereka semua. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir, melolongkan lengkingan suara sedih itu.

"Jangan menangis, sobat..."

Junpei menghampiri si anjing dari belakang. "...Kami semua juga sudah ingat. Ayo, sobat... kau harus kuat..." bujuk Junpei padanya.

Koromaru menundukkan wajah ke tanah, tak ingin terlihat wajah penuh air matanya.

"Koromaru... tak ada yang dapat menahannya untuk mengalir saat ini..." ujar Akihiko, dengan mata yang basah. Tak terbendungkan lagi, pria itu membasahi seluruh wajahnya dengan air kesedihan tersebut. "...Kita semua mencintainya... aku tahu ini sulit... lihat aku... air mata ini tak pernah bisa kuhentikan alirannya."

"...Kami menunggumu di dalam, Koromaru..." ujar Ken, tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya yang juga berair oleh air mata. "...Hiks, hiks... kita harus kuat... demi mereka berdua—Minako-san dan Shinjiro-san juga. Kita harus terus menatap masa depan."

Sekali lagi Koromaru mengeluarkan lolongan kesedihan ke langit malam. Tak satupun dari mereka yang tak menumpahkan isi dari kelopak matanya pada malam itu, penuh rasa sakit dan terluka—sekali ditinggal rekan yang berharga.

**XXX**

Musimpun berganti, dan terus berganti tanpa disadari. Mereka yang di sini, sudah pergi. Mereka yang datang, juga telah pergi. Mereka yang melintas, berlalu. Mereka yang bersedih, kini telah dapat tertawa.

"...Bagaimana kabarmu, Koromaru...?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat, berdiri di sebelah seekor anjing putih yang tengah merungkuk. "...Sudah 9 tahun, ya?"

Koromaru hanya terdiam, memangkukan dagunya pada kedua tangan di atas tanah. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemas untuk bergerak sekarang. Ya. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanya mengingat hari-hari menyenangkan dimana ia habiskan bersama gadis bermata rubi itu.

"...Kau masih belum bisa melupakan Minako-san...?" tanya pemuda itu. Dia kemudian duduk di atas aspal jalanan di sebelah si anjing, mengelus-elus kepala Koromaru yang masih cukup lembut. "...Malam yang indah, ya Koromaru? kau tidak mau masuk ke dalam...?"

Matanya memang setengah tersayup, tapi bola mata merah itu masih sangat segar dan nampak begitu kuat seperti dulu. "...Oh, ya. Aku masih menyimpan tombak yang dulu kugunakan. Beberapa milik Minako-san juga ada di rumahku. Kau ingin melihatnya, Koromaru...?"

Masih terdiam, Pemuda itu terus menghibur Koromaru. "...Mau kumandikan, Koromaru? kau ingat, seperti dulu?" tanya si pemuda, dengan sedikit senyuman. "...Oh, ya. Biasanya kau dimandikan Minako-san, ya...?"

Suasana semakin terdiam. "...Benar, ya... hiks, Minako-san... aku-aku juga rindu padanya, Koromaru..." si pemuda mulai terisak-isak tangisannya. "...Malam di mana dia mengajakku makan di luar... bahkan aku merasa saat itu masih terjadi kemarin, begitu nyata. Matanya yang lembut dan mempesona... suaranya yang begitu menenangkan hati juga..."

"Aku tidak tahu, siapa yang tidak manusiawi di sini sekarang... kami yang pergi, menatap masa depan sebagai kedok, atau yang kau lakukan ini adalah benar adanya—sebagai bukti... bahwa kau selalu menjaga dengan baik momen-momen yang sudah kita bagi bersama dengan Minako-san... hiks hiks..."

"Aku... aku harus pulang sekarang, Koromaru... sampai ketemu lagi, ya. Tetap sehat..." si pemuda berdiri dan melangkah menjauh dari Koromaru setelah mencium kening si Akita tua. Dia berjalan, namun berhenti di bawah lampu jalan. "...Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, Koromaru. Kau sekali lagi ditinggal pergi oleh seseorang yang begitu kau sayangi... aku berdo'a untuk yang terbaik bagimu. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Selamat tinggal, sahabat. Selamat tinggal, Koromaru... ya, sampai ketemu lagi..."

Koromaru mendengar tapak kaki Ken semakin menjauh. Dia tersenyum tipis, dan membayangkan bagaimana bocah itu tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat gagah.

Waktu kembali terus berjalan, hampir memasuki tengah malam. Dia masih membuka matanya, walaupun dengan sulit sekali.

Sunyi senyap, di depan koromaru—kurang lebih 10 meter turun sebuah cahaya menyilaukan dari langit malam. "Koro-chan...!" imbau cahaya tersebut.

Mata si Akita tua terbuka dengan lebar, berlari ke arah cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan itu. Koromaru sudah lupa dengan semua kesusah payahannya bergerak. Dia berlari ke arah suara yang sangat tidak asing lagi walaupun sudah 9 tahun tak bersua. Suara ini...

"Guk, guuk!"

"Koro-chan, aku pulang!"

"Guk! guk guk, guuk!"

"...Hihihi, seandainya ada Aigis di sini, dia pasti bisa mengartikan kata-katamu untukku."

"...Guk, kuuung..."

"Ooh, jangan menangis Koro-chan. Kau pria yang kuat, 'kan?"

"Guk? guk...?"

"Tentu saja."

"Guk, guk!"

"...Kau nampak kurang sehat, ya? kau makan dengan baik? mau mandi?"

"Guk! guk! guk!"

"Woah, woah. Iya, iya. Hahaha. Sudah cukup, ya Koromaru. ...Kau sudah lelah, 'kan?"

"Guk! guk guk guk!"

"...Eh, tidak? ...t-terima kasih. Maaf sudah mencemaskanmu. Haah, aku melihat Ken-kun tadi. Dia jadi gagah dan tampan, ya?"

"Guk! guk!"

"Hihihi, kau seperti bilang 'tentu saja!', ya? ...Aku... juga sudah melihat Akihiko-san. Istrinya begitu cantik... dia juga nampak bahagia..."

"...Kuuung..."

"...Iya, aku tidak apa-apa, 'kok... haha-ha..."

"...Kuung... hosh, hosh... kuung..."

"...Sudah cukup Koro-chan. Kau berkorban terlalu banyak untukku. Sudah waktunya kau beristirahat dengan tenang. Ya?"

"Kuung, kuuung..."

"Iya, aku akan menemanimu... tidur yang nyenyak, Koro-chan."

Matanya semakin sayup. Dia merasa semakin mengantuk. Tapi, semua kini sudah membuatnya siap untuk tidur. Dia sudah menahan terlalu lama, tapi sekarang—dengan belaian lembut gadis itu, dia sudah siap.

Selamat tidur Ken, Aigis, semuanya. Mimpi indah.

**FIN

* * *

**

A/N: Akita adalah jenis anjing yang sangat (paling) setia. Ide cerita ini mengadaptasi dari kisah nyata Hachiko dan boxoffice 'Hachiko'. Apabila ada kritik, Disclaimer untuk kedua seri udah saya lampirkan di atas. Saran, masukan, dan komentar saya terima dengan senang hati.

Kisah tentang Koromaru sangat dikit (di canon atau FFn), padahal dia itu keren banget. Selain Protagonists, serangan magic rekan se-tim yang terbesar adalah Agidyne & Maragidyne-nya Koromaru (diluar Mitsuru yang make Mind charge+Bufudyne). Equip pake Vajra, Moon Dog Suit, Agni Bracer, dan Fire Amp, damagenya kalo gak salah sampe 450-an lah lawan Nyx Avatar Death (+Marakunda Akihiko dan Matarukaja Aigis). Hehe, tim inti favorit saya: FemP, Aigis, Koromaru, dan Akihiko. (Menurut saya, ini adalah tim yang paling seimbang)

Totaloo di fic Shimacrow berikutnya.

Project ongoing:

**Persona4+**

Fic ni bercerita tentang waktu selang kosong IT dari bulan januari ampe pertempuran besar lawan Izanami. Tema Dewasa. Udah rampung sampe chap 4. Tapi, pengen saya hold dulu sampe chap 10. Takut ga kekejer nanti. Ditungguin ya :D

Buat yang penasaran, saya kasih tahu pairing-nya sekarang:

Souji x Yukiko, Yosuke x Chie, dan Kanji x Naoto/Rise (belum yakin juga yg satu ini)

Ada OC dan ada pemunculan (jreng jreng jreng jreng!) Tohru Adachi!


End file.
